Después del Ragnarök, viene la calma
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Colección de drabbles. Lo que sucede entre la destrucción de su hogar y el encuentro con Thanos. Pos Rägnarok, Pre Infinity War
1. Sonata

_Por cada ship que tengo, me invento un lote de ideas para fics, pero nunca las llevo a cabo porque #TIME, entonces después de tomarme en serio el consejo:_ _Más vale drabble en mano que fic largo volando_ _, empiezo esta serie de drabbles Thorki Pos Ragnarök. Pre Infinity War._

Disclaimer: Ni Thor ni la mitología me pertenecen, pero Loki es de Thor y eso no vamos a negarlo.

.

.

.

 **Su Sonata**

.

.

 **Preludio**

A Thor Odinson le gustan muchas cosas, le gusta beber hidromiel. Le gusta el sonido del tarro estrellándose contra el suelo, le gusta escuchar su voz, imponente, exigiendo otro.

Le gusta la inteligencia de Jane Foster. Le gusta su espíritu libre.

Le gusta que lo haya dejado.

Thor es sus gustos y disgustos.

Thor aprende (más o menos) de sus errores, por eso le gusta ser honesto, con los demás y consigo mismo.

Así que Thor no se reprime la sonrisa que le causa ver a Loki llegar en su ayuda. Porque a Thor Odinson le gusta el gruñido de frustración de su descubierta hermana mayor & porque sí.

También le gusta Loki.

.

.

.

 **Interludio**

Para Thor es importante lo que le gusta y lo que le disgusta. Pero hay algo que le resulta más importante, más complejo, incluso más vital.

Lo que le gusta y disgusta al mismo tiempo.

Porque le hace perder el equilibrio, porque lo desestabiliza y lo hace dudar de todo lo que cree, en lo que confía. Lo hace dudar de sus prioridades. Pero él es Thor, nunca lo dirá en voz alta.

Pues nada le disgusta más en el mundo que ver la ilusión de Loki en su habitación.

Y nada le gusta más en el mundo que descubrir que es real.

.

.

 **Fuga**

A Thor también hay cosas que le molestan.

No son muchas, pero las hay.

Tal vez puede contarlas con una mano. Así de pocas son.

Las bromas de Stark le molestaban, ya no. Los límites de su padre le molestaban, ahora los necesita. Le molestaban las advertencias sobre la catástrofe y el silencio sobre el futuro de parte de su madre, ya no.

Le molestaba la despreocupación con la que tomaba Volstangg las misiones y le molestaba la ligereza de Fandral sobre el amor. Le molestaba el largo recorrido a caballo entre el palacio Valaskialf y el Bisfrot. No más.

Hoy le molesta la distancia que existe entre él y Loki. Ahora solo le molesta que abrazarlo no le garantice que volverá para siempre a su lado.

Le duele saber que con Loki todo tiene fecha de caducidad. Y lo que más le molesta es desconocerla.

.

.

Drabbles no tan drabbles, ¿Algún review?


	2. Fuego cruzado

451 palabras

 _Serie de drabbles entre la destrucción de Asgard & la aparición de Thanos :D _

_N/a: En la mitología Nórdica, durante el Ragnarök, Loki y Heimdall se enfrentarán a muerte._

 _._

 _._

 **Fuego cruzado**

Loki, así a secas, sin apellido. Es un aesir que no acepta con facilidad el destino que le toca cargar, por esto, su relación con Heimdall nunca será la mejor, le da igual que para Thor este sea un invaluable amigo. Porque para él, es la mutua muerte.

.

* * *

.

 **Destinos**

Los ojos de Heimdall ven todo. Desde la gota del rocío, hasta los confines de las partículas de su antiguo rey. Pero miente. Hay algo, mas bien alguien, que desde hace siglos evade sus ojos, eso lo molesta más de lo que admitirá jamás.

Él es el tipo de ser al que tiene que buscar y supervisar. Lo ha aprendido a la manera difícil. Por eso, aunque ninguno sepa que está ahí, él sí. Se acerca hasta el ventanal, ve que sonríe de lado. Odia esa sonrisa.

— Todos perdimos algo en esta batalla. Pero tu hermano lo perdió todo…

Loki alza una ceja, pero no se gira a mirarlo. Heimdall avanza hasta colocarse a su lado.

— Sé a dónde quieres llegar con tu discurso, toda advertencia es inútil.

— No es una advertencia, pero desoye mis palabras y solo adelantaremos al destino.

— Yo nací escapando a la muerte, evadiré ese destino.

.

* * *

.

 **Decisiones**

— Thor perdió todo, pero te recuperó a ti.

A Loki no le gusta que le digan eso, detesta el sentimentalismo barato y los intentos fatuos de doblegar su voluntad.

— Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

No hay rastro de emoción en su forma de pronunciar. El de ojos amarillos prosigue como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

— Él te lloró noches enteras, mirando perplejo el vacío por el que caíste. Es una petición, si no vas a quedarte a su lado, no entres a esa habitación.

El mentiroso siente que una mueca amarga se le forma en el rostro y un nudo se ata en su garganta.

— Heimdall, olvidas algo. — Loki se gira, se lleva las manos detrás de su espalda y entra a los aposentos del nuevo rey. — Yo hago lo que quiero.

.

.

¿Reviews? :D


	3. Moneda

276 palabras :D el tráiler de Infinity Wat me tiene muy mal. Yo creo que me voy a morir viendo esa película jaja Y de aquí a abril 30, los drabbles seguirán.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moneda**

Thor Odinson había pecado de muchas cosas, él lo sabía. Lo supo cuando fue desterrado por su padre, lo supo cuando se enamoró de una midgardiana y lo supo cuando se dio cuenta que había sido engañado por Loki.

Soberbia.

Impulsividad.

Y la que más dolía: Ingenuidad.

.

.

.

Loki, sin apellido, había pecado de muchas cosas, él lo sabía. Lo supo cuando una broma llevó a su hermano al destierro, lo supo cuando se obsesionó con el trono y lo supo cuando los celos acabaron con su cordura.

Envidia

Inferioridad

Y la que más dolía: Ingenuidad.

.

.

.

Los pasos que los separan les duelen a ambos. Las heridas siguen abiertas, pero hoy, son todo lo que se tienen. Thor es el primero en avanzar, abre los brazos. **Él es el perdón.**

Loki da un paso para atrás, pero se resiste a huir. Se deja envolver entre el cuerpo de su mayor, muerde sus labios y cierra los ojos.

— Todo estará bien.

 _La ingenuidad viva de Thor._

— Nunca nada será como antes.

 _La ingenuidad muerta de Loki._

— Dime la verdad ¿Te quedarás a mi lado para siempre?

Loki lo perdió todo. Thor también.

— Soy un mentiroso, Thor. Reformula.

La identidad de Loki, la persistencia de Thor.

— Vas a volver a abandonarme, porque me odias.

— Me quedaré a tu lado para siempre, Thor. Porque sí, te odio.

A Thor le duele su propia ingenuidad.

— Eres cruel, Loki. Yo también te amo. — Suspira mientras ejerce más fuerza en sus brazos — Miénteme más. — Ruega.

Loki corresponde el abrazo y hunde su barbilla en el cuello del dios del trueno. **Él es la condena.**

.

.


	4. Mal presagio

.

.

.

 **Salida**

Brunilda se considera una asgardiana experimentada. Pocas cosas la sorprenden, así que esquivar una botella de licor mientras sale de la habitación en medio de la noche no le causan la mínima perturbación. La mayoría reacciona así cuando ella dice "No te encariñes, no hay lugar en mi cama para ti"

No ha habido lugar a su lado desde hace más de 1000 años.

* * *

.

 **Encuentro**

.

.

— Te pareces a Hela. No me gusta.

Es lo que dice Valkirya cuando se encuentra a Loki saliendo de la habitación de Thor. Brunilda ha perdido su hogar 2 veces. No dejará que pase una tercera vez.

.

* * *

 **Sin Conclusión**

.

— ¿Te preocupa que sea un hermano problemático para Thor?

A Valkirya le gusta la violencia, le gusta poner su espada en la garganta de un gigante de hielo. La excita volver a sus viejos pasatiempos.

— No, Loki. Tú no eres como ellos. Tú no eres hijo de Odín.

El Dios del engaño rueda los ojos, con la punta de su dedo índice retira la espada. Usa magia y Valkirya odia la magia verde.

— Por supuesto que no lo soy. — Loki suelta un bufido. Ella no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a su sonrisa, es clara y limpia. Es socarrona — Yo soy Loki Friggason.

Valkirya ha vuelto a conocer la sensación de sorpresa. Y no sabe si le gusta o le inquieta.


	5. Cuentas

**Cuentas.**

.

.

A Thor no le gustan los números, a Loki tampoco. Pero los motivos son diferentes, para Thor los números solo encrudecen la realidad, mimetizan y convierten un asunto dinámico en estático. Los números no le gustan porque son la realidad. Y de la realidad no se escapa.

A Loki le parecen rígidos y carecen de la belleza de la interpretación. Loki prefiere las letras y el silencio. Porque puede manipular y tergiversar la realidad de las palabras.

La pregunta sigue en el aire. ¿Cuánto perdieron en el Ragnarök?

.

.

.

Día tras día, Thor se ha encargado de recopilar los datos de los asgardianos en la nave del Garndmaster. El día que termina, Thor odia más que nunca los números.

— No los pude salvar a todos. No pude.

Heimdall mira la lista que Thor sostiene, su voz se quiebra. A Thor no le gusta verlo triste, pero no puede evitar sentirse igual.

— Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Sin ti ellos no estarían aquí. — Heimdall avanza para mirar por la ventana de la nave, Thor se acerca hasta él y le da una palmada en el hombro.

— Casi morimos en el Bisfrost. — Heimdall sacude su cabeza, dispersando sus ideas y recordando a quien les evitó aquél trágico final — ¿Cómo supiste que él llegaría?

Thor se encoje de hombros

— Nunca lo sé. Solo confío.

— Loki siempre te traiciona. No lo hagas.

— Pero él siempre vuelve.

— Yo veo todo, Thor. Lo sé.

.

.

.

A Thor le duele ver la realidad. Se ha evadido con guerras y violencia durante años. Hoy, las cuentas le pegan en la cara.

— Cuando perdí a Loki, tenía a Asgard, a mis padres, a Midgard. Heimdall, soy un rey. Lo sé. Un país se compone por su territorio, su gente y su Estado. ¿Pero de qué se compone el corazón de un hombre que lo ha perdido todo?

— De fe. ¿Volverás a cometer ese error?

— Las veces que Loki ha estado ahí para mí, son los únicos número que me importan.

— ¿Se lo dirás?

— Es Loki, él ya lo sabe.


	6. ¿Cuál es la mentira?

**¿Cuál es la mentira?**

Se sienta derrotado en la silla frente al ventanal más amplio de la nave. Su mente está destrozada. No consigue decidir qué harán cuando lleguen a la Tierra. Luego escucha pasos, un aroma, una mano en su hombro.

 _El cansancio se esfuma._

.

.

 _La necesidad aparece._

Su mano aprieta la de él.

— ¿Aún importa el trono?

Loki suelta una risa descarada.

— ¿Qué trono, Thor?

.

.

.

Le mira, no le puede soltar. O desaparecerá. A Thor no le importa implorar con la mirada ni le incomoda el aparente rechazo, porque por fin lo atrapa entre sus labios.

— Ni reyes, ni hermanos. ¿Qué puedo ser, ahora, para que _sigamos_ siendo?

— Nunca fuimos. Ni seremos.

Loki se suelta y avanza a grandes zancadas lejos de él. Le duele y el dolor le hace recordar: _Loki siempre miente._


	7. Rendirse a sí mismo

.

.

 **Ceguera**

Loki es de los que prefieren la oscuridad porque le deja ocultarse. Da largas zancadas, dobla en una esquina y piensa en hacer un par de réplicas por si Thor le sigue. No es que lo desee, solo lo considera una posibilidad. Entonces golpea de frente con Heimdall. Loki mueve la cabeza en negación y se separa para seguir su paso.

— Si hubiese llegado a besarte ¿Habrías detenido la invasión de Jötuns?

A Loki no le gusta el tonito, intuye a qué momento hace referencia, pero no se voltea.

— ¿Acaso piensas que nunca nos besamos antes?

— Cuando comenzaste a desaparecer de mi vista, temí lo peor. Una alta traición. Así que cuando te descuidaste y te vi con Thor, me alivié. Pensé ingenuamente, que te ocultabas por amor.

— Así que siempre lo supiste…

— Veo todo, Loki. Tu amor por Thor fue lo más noble que te conocí.

— Claro, porque a tus ojos no éramos hermanos.

— Ni a sus ojos, príncipe. — Loki siente que Heimdall camina hasta ponerle una mano en el brazo. — Solo quiero ver a mi Rey feliz. Y sé que compartimos ese deseo, así que deja de escapar de ti mismo.

Loki prefiere el contacto visual, el físico le resulta ajeno a su naturaleza. Se da la vuelta con la sonrisa burlona en los ojos.

— Me enferma tu lealtad, Heimdall.

— A mí me enferma tu carencia de ella.

.

.

.

 **Complemento**

Loki se detesta más veces de las que gustaría admitir. Una vez, durante su exilio al caer del bisfrost, una mujer se lo dijo con aire de superioridad: _Parece que quisieras que todos te odiaran como te odias a ti mismo._

A Loki no le gustó, así que la hechizó y la convirtió en una rana.

Pero ahora piensa en ello, pues el silencio del espacio es insoportable. Mientras todos duermen, él entra al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

— La última vez que hiciste esto, fue cuando casi morimos en una batalla en Niflheim.

A Loki no le sorprende que Thor lo espere sentado a la orilla de la cama. Hasta para el rubio es obvio. Loki quiere desaparecer, pero ya no es una opción.

— Hubo 2 veces más. — Confiesa — Una noche antes de tu coronación. Y la noche del funeral de madre.

Para Loki no es sencillo caminar hasta la cama y presionar el colchón con su rodilla. Odia la sonrisa tierna de Thor y la facilidad con la que él le abre sus brazos. La facilidad de Thor para perdonar y volver a empezar. Loki la odia.

— Entonces, si tanto hemos esperado ¿Por qué no te lanzas a mis brazos?

— Tal vez porque eres un idiota, hermano.

Loki se detesta más veces de las que gustaría admitir. Porque hasta Loki termina por aceptar, una tarde tras su encierro en Asgard, que esa mujer tenía razón. (Aunque no se arrepiente de haberla convertido en rana) y que parece que quisiera que todos le odiaran como se odia a sí mismo.

Por eso Loki vive en constante lucha interior, porque Thor parece que nunca lo odiará de esa forma, para Thor la única forma de estar con él es amándolo como nunca se amará.

Y eso… eso es muy jodido.

Así que cuando Thor le abraza y le busca los labios. Loki solo puede odiarse más y rendirse al amor que nunca merecerá.


	8. El lugar que te corresponde

.

.

 **Posesiones y derechos**

.

— ¿Quién te hizo la trenza?

Thor, que siente la respiración acompasada en el pecho desnudo de su hermano, tiene un frío bajándole por la nuca. Se muerde el labio y echa su cabeza para atrás, buscando los ojos verdes de su menor. Loki le distrae pasando sus dedos entre sus muy cortos cabellos en la nuca. Para Thor esa caricia es solo de ellos.

— Así que lo notaste.

A Thor le gusta cerrar los ojos cuando tiene las manos de Loki paseándose por su cabeza, pero esta vez hace el esfuerzo de volverlos a abrir. La mirada del mentiroso no le ayuda a descifrar sus emociones. Él se acomoda entre las blancas sábanas y se gira apoyando sus codos en el colchón.

— Me cortaste un mechón entero de cabello, claro que me preguntaría qué habrías hecho con él.

— Tú fingiste tu muerte, el robo de un mechón es mi pequeña compensación.

Es un ademán automático, pulido por los siglos y siglos de contacto continuo. Sus dedos se deslizan debajo de la cabellera negra, alborotada por lo que acababan de hacer, y se aferran a la parte posterior de su cuello para atraerlo y volverlo a besar.

— No evadas…mgh…la pregunta, Thor. Tú t-gh…no eras capaz ni de cepillar esa larga melena.

A Thor le encanta cuando consigue que sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua, dejen sin aliento a su hermano y le traben la lengua de plata de la que tan orgulloso está.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de decir que esa tarea solo te correspondía a ti?

Loki se aparta usando sus manos como barrera, frunce el ceño y Thor infla su pecho de satisfacción.

— ¿Quién?

Repite.

Thor quisiera jugar más, pero es consciente de sus límites.

— Natasha — A Odinson le encanta como los ojos verdes se abren entre la furia y la sorpresa, él ríe, pero bajito — Ella me enseñó a hacerlo. No te preocupes, nadie más que tú tiene el permiso de peinarme, así que asegúrate de no dejarme solo mucho tiempo. ¿Sí?

Loki baja la mirada. A Thor eso no le gusta. Sus dedos le toman de la barbilla y le obliga a verlo.

De pronto un estruendo en la puerta le hace girar, Hulk mira la escena un poco desconcertado, Loki salta de la cama y aparece en el acto ropa para sí, Thor apenas llega a ver la curva de su cadera antes de que camine hasta salir de la habitación.

Thor se mira desnudo.

.

* * *

.

 **Miradas aclaratorias**

.

A veces Hulk no es muy habilidoso para leer las situaciones.

Su vida (muy corta para ser sinceros) ha pasado entre aplastar cosas o no aplastarlas (temporalmente). Pero hasta él tiene un poco de experiencia queriendo a alguien y justo ahora, los ojos de Thor que miran al patético Dios de cabellos negros, son los mismos ojos que Natasha alguna vez le dedicó.

Pensarlo le duele, aunque no puede explicarse bien por qué.

— Thor querer por encima de todos a Dios loco ¿Verdad?

El rubio que parece que apenas y recuerda que él está ahí, se cubre con las sábanas de forma deplorable sus piernas. Hulk ríe.

— ¡Vamos Hulk! No puedes interrumpir en mi cuarto, así como así.

— Dios del trueno tener vergüenza. Thor ser demasiado apasionado para Hulk. Hulk dejarlo con sus perversiones.

Hulk se da la vuelta y recoge la puerta de metal que arrojó cuando entró. Ya ni recuerda por qué lo fue a ver, pero está seguro que puede esperar.

— ¡Es amor! Tonto.

Si fuese Banner estaría enternecido. Pero él es Hulk y para Hulk, todo eso es gracioso. Gracioso y conmovedor.

.

.

.


	9. No quiero huir

Había escrito la primera parte justo antes de irme a ver Infinity War. Quería subirla pero se me hacía tarde, luego, cuando regresé... no quise escribir nada. Me sentía muy mal y no tenía ánimos de redactar ni un carajo. Este capítulo está casi igual que el que redacté antes de ver IW, pero cambié un par de diálogos para que coincidieran con el final que ya nos presentaron.

No contiene, como tal, spoilers. Pero pues... de todas maneras aviso.

.

.

 **Volver a lo que no se puede volver**

.

.

No ha cerrado los ojos. No puede. Se desliza de la cama con un sigilo adquirida por la experiencia, la sabana le acaricia la piel, no va a girarse porque en todos estos años, nunca había dudado tanto de una decisión.

Da un paso, pero no puede dar el otro. Una mano le toma la muñeca, Loki siente que el corazón se le sube a la garganta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

La voz de Thor es somnolienta, él sigue firme en no girarse. Cuando no le mira es capaz de olvidar que ambos ya no son lo que fueron. Que Thor cambió después de ir a la Tierra y que él también. Pero si no se gira, es capaz de hacer a Thor el Thor de sus memorias. Puede hacerlo el niño hiperactivo que le defendía cuando él era atrapado haciendo una broma. Su ingenuo hermano que siempre creía en él.

Pero también es capaz de pensarlo como el idiota más violento de Asgard. El estúpido príncipe que, con su encanto natural y su orgullo, era un bruto con más corazón que cerebro, un presumido que gustaba de hacerlo morder el polvo en la arena de combate.

Y, sin embargo, el que era incapaz de desconfiar de él, aunque lo mandara a las garras de la muerte.

Thor, su estúpido hermano mayor. Y él, el estúpido hermano menor que se volvió loco de celos.

— Volveré en un segundo, duerme.

Si no voltea, puede pensar que él sigue siendo ese pequeño Loki, que durante las noches se arrastraba a la alcoba de Thor, porque no podía dormir sin él.

Y si no voltea, puede pensar que Thor sigue siendo ese hermano protector, que pese a todo, nunca dudará de él.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Moneda al aire**

.

Cuando Loki sintió el tirón de su tobillo, supo que había sido capturado. Mira a los ojos a la bestia verde, se siente humillado al estar sostenido en el aire.

— Si tú huir, tú hacer daño a Dios del Trueno.

Loki rueda sus ojos mientras se cruza de brazos, está de cabeza y eso le irrita. Mira lo cerca que estuvo de escapar en una de las pequeñas naves cápsula y de perderse en el infinito.

— Si me quedo, lastimaré más que si me voy.

— Hulk no dejarte.

— Así que pensabas volver a escapar sin despedirte ¿Verdad?

A Loki se le hiela la sangre, gira sobre su eje para ver la mirada de Thor. Se muerde el labio, como él dijo (Y no es que le gustase) se estaba volviendo demasiado predecible. Debió usar el tesseracto y arrojarse a algún lugar desconocido.

— No puedes decir que esto te sorprende ¿No crees?

Hulk le baja y Loki se alisa el traje.

— ¿De quién llevas escapando todos estos años?

Thor se acerca a él, el primer instinto del pelinegro es escapar. Su hermano le abraza tan fuerte como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Loki tiene que recordarse que Thor ha cambiado. Y él también.

— Thanos — exclama y el solo nombre le tensa el cuerpo — Bajo sus órdenes invadí midgard y como sabes, le fallé.

— No puedes huir toda tu vida. No puedes… — Thor hace una pausa mientras se aferra más fuerte, Loki resignado hunde su rostro en la curva que hay entre su cuello y su hombro — No me dejes otra vez, no ahora.

— Sé que adoras vanagloriarte de tus victorias, Thor. Pero Hela es una enemiga insignificante al lado de Thanos. No puedes contra él, no ahora.

— Entonces me haré más fuerte, sabes que puedo hacerlo. — Las manos de Thor le empujan suavemente, lo toman de los hombros y lo obligan a mirarlo — Quédate.

— Moriremos si me quedo.

— Ya has muerto antes. Esta vez déjame creer que hay algo que puedo hacer por ti. — El ojo azul de Thor le quiebra las murallas, el ojo azul de Thor le dicen que no hay nadie más en el mundo que él — Además, tenemos a Hulk.

— Hulk ayudar también.

Hulk envuelve a los dos entre sus brazos y los estrecha en un abrazo que mataría a cualquiera. Loki cierra los ojos, no quiere comenzar a llorar.


	10. Solo mentiras

_n/a: Si te gustó, déjame un review. Quiero seguir mejorando. Gracias!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drabble Final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palabras**

.

.

A Thor no le gusta mirar por la ventana de la enorme nave, es doloroso observar aún los restos de su planeta esparcidos por el universo.

— Estás cometiendo un error, Thor. Deja que se marche.

La Valkyria da un trago, largo y veloz a su bebida. Odinson mira el líquido agitarse dentro de la botella casi como en una tempestad.

— Lo sé, pero antes de ser un Rey, fui un hermano.

Ella pega la frente al ventanal, frunce el ceño y agita la botella con más fuerza de la necesaria. A Thor no le importa, para él todos están atascados en el mismo lugar entre el dolor, el arrepentimiento y la duda.

— Sabía que esto pasaría — Thor mira como Valkiria se muerde el labio y piensa que se lo arrancará con los dientes cuando él menos lo espere — Loki es tu debilidad, mi Rey. Él te dejará vacío.

— Ya lo ha hecho y viví después de eso.

— No Thor, no lo entiendes. Estoy realmente segura que él es capaz de orillarte a fallar un golpe final. Él es capaz de cegarte. — Thor no responde, una sonrisa ladeada le viste los labios y su ojo se dirige al techo sin realmente mirar nada. — Y él no lo sabe. Debes decírselo.

— Es Loki, él ya lo sabe.

— No lo sabe. No lo cree.

Brunnhilda golpea la botella contra el ventanal, esta se despedaza entre sus manos y el ruido de los vidrios cayendo al suelo hacen que Thor gire, por vez primera, a mirarle a los ojos. Las lágrimas hacen que él intente abrazarla, pero Valkyria se aparta.

— Díselo. Cuando mueren solo te quedas con palabras atoradas en la garganta. Y esas palabras, no te dejan amar a nadie más. Díselo.

— No morirá, no lo dejaré.

— Mírame. ¡Mírame mi Rey! — El cabello oscuro de Brunnhilda se mezcla con sus lágrimas, sus ojos cafés están rotos, tan rotos que él no ve más que fragmentos. La Valkyria sigue ahogada en dolor, un dolor que ha durado más de mil años. Un dolor que huele a culpa — Ahora dime lo mismo. Dime que serás capaz de prometer algo que yo no pude cumplir.

Thor aprieta los puños y se gira para darle la espalda.

.

.

.

 **Hogar**

Es un cuarto cerrado, cuatro largos muros sin espacio para mirar al exterior. Sin un solo agujero para ver lo que no volverá a tener. Loki ha improvisado en el suelo un par de cojines y un tapete, es una escueta biblioteca probablemente perteneciente a un comandante Sakariano. Él es capaz de deducir cómo es una persona por los libros que lee y los que no. Pero justo ahora, no puede pensar en nadie, su mente está llena de su destino.

Los pasos perturban su soledad.

 _"En el agua nació una flor. Era la flor más hermosa del lugar y él la quería para solo su placer. Cuando la flor fue arrancada y entregada, él descubrió que en sus manos su único destino era finitud. Asustado intentó devolverla al lago… ahí el rey descubrió que hay acciones que no tienen vuelta atrás."_

— Es una especie de prosa de Saakar. Lo único decente en este lugar está en esta habitación.

— Las viejas costumbres no se pierden.

Thor, con su imponente presencia se sienta en el suelo, hombro con hombro. El Dios del trueno se inclina un poco. Loki no se mueve, sigue leyendo hasta que su hermano mayor tira de él para hacerlo mirarle.

— ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez? ¿Cuál fue esa primera mentira para mí?

El pelinegro ríe quedo, casi puede confundirse como un suspiro de delicada sorpresa. Entorna la mirada y la dirige al único ojo de su Rey. De su Rey sin mas trono que su propio corazón.

— Hace muchos muchos siglos, Thor. Fue esa tarde en el jardín de mamá, me besaste ¿Recuerdas? Y me preguntaste si había sentido algo.

Thor lo toma de los hombros y lo envuelve en un abrazo. Loki es capaz de sentir la respiración acompasada del mayor, el vaho caliente le recorre la nuca y muere en la curva de su columna, el calor de su cuerpo viaja por su ropa y se extiende por toda su piel.

— No me mientas más. No me lastimes más. No me vuelvas a abandonar.

Loki sabe lo que Thor piensa, puede sentirlo cuando el mayor se aparta de él para volverlo a mirar. Loki sabe que Thor recuerda esa ocasión, porque a él le dolió su primera mentira, le dolió decir que lo que sintió fue asco, le dolió ocultar su verdadero yo, le dolió lastimar a Thor.

— Vas a arrepentirte de esto.

Sus dedos se deslizan suavemente por el rostro perplejo de su mayor, intenta que las yemas de sus dedos recuerden por la eternidad cada arruga, cada cicatriz, cada surco de su piel. Loki quiere guardar para siempre la imagen de él reflejada en el único ojo de Thor.

— Déjame creer que aún hay algo que puedo hacer por ti. Debí estar ahí, debí evitar todo esto…

— Eres torpe, Thor. Ya lo has hecho. Me has amado más de lo que nadie me ha amado, ni siquiera yo mismo.

Loki se aparta, no puede mirarlo a los ojos cuando dice eso. No porque sea mentira, sino porque es toda la verdad.

— Y te amaré más de lo que nadie hará jamás. Loki, iremos a casa.

La amplia espalda de Thor se junta con la suya, la sensación de seguridad que inundan a Loki desde la columna hasta el último cabello le provocan lágrimas contenidas.

— Ya no tenemos un hogar, tonto.

El pelinegro mira hacia el techo, se permite cerrar los ojos. Se permite imaginar que nada de eso está pasando, que cuando los abra, el jardín de Frigga seguirá ahí y que la mano de su hermano mayor se extenderá para levantarlo y llevarlo a jugar dentro del Castillo de Odín.

— Mi hogar estará donde tú estés.

Thor alcanza con sus dedos los suyos y en un gesto sutil se atreve a entrelazarlos, la piel con piel lo estremece. Esa mano le hace sentir que Thor es el Dios que puede lograrlo todo.

Loki quiere creer en eso.

Pero Loki conoce la verdad.

Y, sin embargo, no es capaz de decirle a Thor lo equivocado que está.

— Lo crearemos juntos, Thor.

Por favor.

Suplica…

Que esta sea su última mentira.


End file.
